The present invention relates generally to illuminating indicators, and more particularly, to controlling lighting intensity in such devices.
Illuminating indicators used in automobiles are typically designed to accommodate two operating conditions: a high ambient light condition and a low ambient light condition. Regardless of the ambient light conditions, the illuminating indicator must provide an indication at an intensity which is discernible by the viewer. Oftentimes the intensity required to achieve the desired contrast during high ambient light conditions produces an undesirably intense indication during low ambient light conditions. To remedy this situation, the indicator lights may be coupled to a vehicle dimmer switch which allows the operator to adjustably control the intensity of lights responsive to it to an intensity which is comfortable to the driver. However, the inventors herein have recognized that it is not entirely satisfactory nor always desirable to dim the indicating lights along with the lights used for general illumination purposes.
Accordingly, a need exists for an illuminating indicating apparatus which provides one-step dimming of the indicating lights during a low ambient light condition while still providing the driver with the ability to adjustably control the general illumination of the apparatus to a comfortable intensity level.